Samus and Pit
by Pit and Samus
Summary: Samus encounter a mysterious life form My first fanfic based during metroid fusion
1. Chapter 1

AN my first fanfic it's based during metroid fusion

* * *

I was just entering the vents after downloading the missile data when I of the B.S.L. Research station when suddenly I heard something in the shaft behind me and as went back to see what happened she saw a boy dressed in a white toga starting to get up after falling through a hole in the ceiling and as I started to ask why he was here and who he was but then I saw pure white wings attached to his back and as I was observing his wings suddenly a zombie researcher was reanimated but no sooner had it taken form it was dispersed by a bluish arrow that came from the bow that had somehow appeared in the boys hands are you alright there he called out yes I'm fine I responded but what are you doing here

Oh me I'm just looking for the X because they are extremely dangerous and have gotten out of hand

Well while I agree you shouldn't be here your mistaken by the way my name is Pit what's your name Pit asked I'm Samus I warily replied and you should still leave here no I'm on a mission for my goddess so I'm sorry but I can't do that right now how about we work together so at least we can get through this faster Pit questioned

I thought about this for a second and then decided that there were worse options and agreed as we made our way through the vents we came out in front of the hallway and killed the zombie researchers and the gadora when we encountered the Arachnus as I held onto the ledges as it spat fire Pit would rain arrows from above so it was no surprise that the fight ended quickly

As we were making our way to sector 1 elevator Pit said he had to go do something and before I could protest he had already ran off

* * *

AN a bit short I know but I think it's ok since it's my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

AN- So I was going to be lazy and not make another chapter till I felt like but I got a review so now I have to make another

review

FairyTaleEevee I like the part when it said I was just entering!

* * *

Samus

As I was making my way through sector 1 and destroying the X infected air vents I encountered a Chozo statue as I cautiously approached it fell apart revealing a X parasite caught off guard I jumped back and fired a missile only for it to bounce off as it approached a hole opened up firing a laser as I dodged out of the way Pit appeared and aiming for the eye laser he shot it 3 times causing it to explode I quickly ran up and absorbed the X parasite before it could escape regaining the charge beam ability before I could ask him any thing like why he ran off he flew up in to the vents

* * *

Pit

I'm heading to the the Sa-X as I rounded around the vents I burst out behind the Sa-X nicking it on the shoulder bringing my other blade around attempting to stab it in the visor I had to roll away as it almost hit me with its hand cannon swinging it like it was a club I backed up firing 3 shots 1 missing while the other 3 barely doing anything switching my bow for the doom cannon I fired a charge shot seeing the incoming projectile the Sa-X rolled out of the way and fired a super missile the 2 projectiles colliding causing a fairly sizable explosion rocking the station the explosion kicked up a cloud of dust leaving us both to retreat this enclosed space provided a poor fighting space for the both of us

* * *

Samus

As I dispatched the last X infected air vent I felt the station rock moving back to the navigation room I noticed a hole in the wall that wasn't there before going in to inspect it I noticed that there was 2 energy tanks in there absorbing them both I went into the navigation room getting my debrief from Adam I started going to sector 2 when I got the the sector 2 elevator I saw Pit waiting there for me as I approached he gave me the key for level 2 security doors and told me that he had to run those past times because he had to fight the Sa-X though before I could ask him more he teleported away some how right as the elevator reached its destination

* * *

AN-I can actually make theses in a day so PM me or review So I know you want more also if you want some like this but Samus is in Pits world check out Through a wormhole


End file.
